


Lean on Me

by WhiteDalvaria



Series: RT/AH Baby AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I stole this from my tumblr bc fuck tumblr, Malnutrition, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, RT Baby AU, but it gets happier I promise, sad really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteDalvaria/pseuds/WhiteDalvaria
Summary: Copied from my tumblr: Geoff Ramsey, a single father of four adopted children, is struggling to support his family on just his Rooster Teeth salary. In his desperation to keep his family well-fed and happy, he resorts to taking a night job to clock more hours. However, his state of health is compromised, but he does his best to hide his overworked state from his friends, who only know of his oldest son, Ryan.This was originally a prompt story from my tumblr, but since I'm phasing out my blog, I figured I'd post my favorite stuff here.





	1. Chapter 1

_“All right, boys. Mommy’s only going to be gone for the day, okay?”_

_“But why?”_

_Griffon chuckled. “Mommy has to go out of town for some work. But I’ll be back late tonight, so I can wake you up for school in the morning. Okay?” When she saw nods from the three toddlers and Ryan, she smiled. “You three be good for Daddy, okay? And when Ryan is babysitting tonight, you listen to him.”_

_“Okay! Bye Mommy!”_

_“Bye, my darlings. See you soon. I love you!”_

–

“Daddy! Daddy, wake up! Time to wake up, Daddy!”

Geoff grumbled sleepily at the high-pitched voice. He cracked his eyes open to see who was calling to him. “What time is it, Michael?” he asked once his vision focused, revealing Michael’s curly red hair.

“Seven-thirty!” Michael huffed. “We’re gonna be late!”

“What?!”

_This… This is how my life has been since Griffon passed away. Before the accident six months ago, Griffon and I cared for three very hyperactive six-year-olds, and a very well-behaved sixteen-year-old. All boys. Sometimes I think Griffon and I were crazy to think we could care for these boys, but I wouldn’t trade them for the world. I love my boys more than anything. When Griffon was still here, it was a lot easier to care for them; tag teams were the best way. But now… I just have to do whatever I can to make sure they get a good life. I’ll work two jobs, I’ll lose some sleep… Hell, I’d stop eating if it means they’ll be all right. I’ll do anything for them._

Geoff was grateful for Ryan; even though he’d slept in far too late, the teenager had taken charge of the situation, making breakfast for the Lads and getting them ready for school. He patted Ryan on the shoulder as he entered the kitchen. “All right, it’s gonna be another late night for me, boys.”

“But Daddy!” the youngest three whined.”

“I know, I’m sorry.” Geoff’s words were filled with a sincere sadness. “But what’s tomorrow?”

“Saturday?” Jeremy responded, though unsure of himself.

“Right! And what does that mean?’

“Game night!” Michael and Gavin shouted in unison, lightening their moods slightly.

Geoff nodded, offering his kids a smile. “That’s right. Daddy has the night off tomorrow, and that means we can have game night! But you have to promise me that you’ll be on your best behavior for Ryan after school.”

“We promise!”

“That’s my boys.” Geoff nodded to them and turned to Ryan. “Sorry I slept in, but thank you for getting the boys ready. You’ll be late for school, so I left a note in your bag.”

“It was nothing.” Ryan smiled in understanding and turned to his younger brothers, who were lined up behind him. “All right, first one to the car gets to have the first pick for snacks after school!”

Jeremy, being the fastest runner, bolted towards the door. “I’m gonna win!”

“Jeremy!”

Geoff laughed, watching the Lads pile into Ryan’s car and bickering along the way. Inwardly, he wished that it could be  _him_  driving them to school and picking them up afterward, but rationally, he knew he couldn’t. The money that raising four boys demanded caused him to be away from home a lot. It hurt, knowing that his children went to bed most nights without him there, and he was upset that he was keeping Ryan from acting like a normal sixteen-year-old-boy, but he didn’t know what else to do.

With a hefty sigh, Geoff turned to face the mantel. He locked eyes with the picture of Griffon that sat at the top. She was surrounded by the boys, and wore the biggest smile. “I know you’d do so much better, but I hope I’m doing the right thing…” To avoid another depressing thought, Geoff grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He was not ready to start his day.

–

Geoff loved his job; there was no denying that. Or, at least, he loved working at Rooster Teeth. His nighttime job – a simple 24-hour gas station cashier job – could go to hell, and he wouldn’t even mourn its disappearance. Rooster Teeth was his break from reality; being able to record game videos and ridiculous videos with people he considered family was a second blessing. But lately, with the stress of his home life and his second job, he’d found it hard to enjoy anything he normally liked doing. His voice began to sound drained of life when recording things, and he wasn’t quite acting like himself.

Jack had finally seen enough.

“Geoff, is something bothering you?” he finally asked after finishing a Things to Do. “You’ve been looking really down lately.”

Geoff shook his head. “No, I’m fine, really. Just a bit tired.”

Jack narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “Are you sure? You do know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, dumbass. And I would tell you if there was something wrong.” Though he made himself look serious, all Geoff wanted to do was break down and tell Jack everything. He feared Jack’s pity, however. His friend had his own life to worry about; Jack didn’t need to worry about Geoff’s as well.

Jack still looked like he was on-edge, but didn’t pursue it further. However, he refused to let it go entirely, and promised himself to take a deeper look later. “All right. Well, come on, then. We have a meeting to go to.”

“I thought that was tomorrow?”

“Well, you thought wrong. Let’s go.”

Normally, Geoff was energetic and contributed a lot to the meetings, but he suddenly felt out-of-focus for the duration, only catching bits and pieces Jack would relay to him. He hadn’t even realized that Burnie was trying to speak to him until Jack prodded him. “What?”

“Geoff, I asked if you had any questions for me, but I don’t even think you heard anything.” Burnie crossed his arms, though his body language spoke of concern. “Are you okay? You seem… out of it.”

“I’m all right.” Geoff took the moment of silence as an opportunity to leave, but regretted his decision as he stood too fast. As the blood rushed to his head and his vision swam, he could have sworn he heard Jack’s voice before he hit the ground. It was only one moment before everything changed into a peaceful, silent black.

–

“God dammit, Geoff!” Jack ran over to his friend, instantly looking for injuries.

“I thought he was looking a bit off today,” Burnie fussed. He watched as Jack lifted the unconscious man off of the floor, and then his face twisted in concern. “What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

“He’s so light…” Jack’s words were barely audible. “I’ve never seen him this thin before. We wrestle all the time; he’s always been a little thin, but not like this.”

Burnie took Jack’s words as permission to come closer, and immediately noticed how worn-down Geoff looked. “He looks exhausted. Do you think he’s having trouble sleeping? Is Ryan keeping him up?”

“I don’t think so. Ryan’s sixteen now, and he wouldn’t lose that much weight from a bout of insomnia.” Jack carried Geoff down to the Achievement Hunter office, laying him out on the couch. “We’ll ask him when he wakes up.”

–

_Geoff had just finished recording an episode of Red Vs. Blue when his phone rang. “Hang on a sec, Jack.” He picked up the ringing device. “Hello, this is Geoff.”_

_Jack watched as Geoff’s face went from cheerful to distraught in the blink of an eye. “Geoff, what’s happened?”_

_“G-Griffon…” Geoff slowly dropped his phone on the ground. The only sound for a few moments was the light ‘thud’ of the device._

_“What happened to Griffon?”_

_“Car accident…” The tattooed male glanced at his friend. His eyes were brimming with tears. “S-she was on her way back from a job in Dallas, and a d-drunk driver hit her. T… They say she died on impact.”_

_“Oh, Geoff… I’m so sorry…”_

–

Geoff woke to the sounds of typing and computer buzzing. It took him a moment to recall what had happened and where he was, but immediately, he sat up. It caused a faint throbbing in his head, but he ignored it as he looked into the worried faces of Burnie and Jack. “Uh…”

“It’s about time you woke up, Geoff.” Jack looked angry and concerned at the same time.

“I didn’t… I mean…” Without thinking, Geoff rolled off the couch so he could run away, but Jack quickly caught up to him and pinned him to the floor. “Come on, Jack. Get off of me!”

“Not until you tell me what that shit was about, Geoffrey.” Jack’s tone was stern, but he lessened the pressure to avoid harming his already-weakened friend. “And don’t try telling me it was nothing, because ‘nothing’ doesn’t cause someone to faint.”

After sneaking a glance at the time, Geoff went lax in Jack’s grip and sighed. He couldn’t escape now. “Just… Take me home.”

“Not until you-”

“Please, Jack. I’ll tell you later. I promise…”

Realizing that he wasn’t going to get an answer right now, Jack relented and helped Geoff up. “Fine.”

“Thanks.” Geoff glanced over to Burnie, who had been oddly silent this whole time. “Can you… come along, Burnie? You should get an explanation, too.”

“Uh, sure.” Burnie raised an eyebrow. While he was unsure of why he couldn’t be told in the office, he chose not to voice his question and followed the other two outside.

Geoff noticed Ryan’s car in the driveway as Jack pulled in. Without so much as a word, Geoff ran up to the front door, Jack and Burnie in tow. “Boys, I’m home!”

“Wait,” Jack started. “I thought-” Jack was interrupted as three excited toddlers came crashing through the living room, nearly throwing Geoff backwards. Luckily, Burnie was stood behind him, and he helped Geoff stay upright. “So, is this your explanation, Geoff?”

Geoff nodded. “Meet Michael, Gavin, and Jeremy, guys.”

The pieces began to put themselves into place, and Jack smiled. “This must’ve been what Griffon’s ‘big surprise’ was supposed to be.”

“Yeah…” Geoff looked away.

“Well,” Burnie interrupted. “Let’s go inside. You have a lot to talk to us about.”

“I do. Come on in; I’ll be a while.”

–

_“Hey, Geoff?”_

_“Yeah, Griffon?”_

_“I need you to promise me something.”_

_Geoff sat up, considering his wife’s dead-serious eyes. “Is everything okay?”_

_“Everything’s fine.” Griffon chuckled dryly. “I’m nervous about Burnie and Jack meeting the newest members of our family.”_

_“But…?”_

_“But I’m worried about a lot more than that.” She looked at Geoff. “I need you to promise that you’ll take care of the kids if anything was to happen to me.”_

_Geoff blinked. “What brought this up suddenly?”_

_Griffon sighed. “I’m not going to live forever, and neither are you. But things happen, and I want to make sure that we both make this promise to each other. I promise that I will keep going for the kids no matter what happens, but I need you to do the same.”_

_“Absolutely. I promise. Do you doubt that I would?”_

_“No, of course not. I know you’d do anything for our kids. But you feel differently than I do. You’ve got a big heart, Geoff, and sometimes, that’s your biggest weakness.”_

_“How so?”_

_Griffon just chuckled. “That doesn’t matter. Thank you.”_

_“For what?”_

_“For putting my mind at ease.”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“Daddy?” Jeremy poked his head into Geoff’s bedroom, where the tattooed man lay. “Are you okay?”_

_“Daddy will be all right.” Geoff rolled over so he was facing his son. “Why aren’t you outside playing with the others?”_

_“You weren’t there.” The toddler made his way over to the bed and sat down. “They’re all sad too. But you’re sad by yourself.”_

_He ruffled Jeremy’s hair with a lazy sweep of his arm. “Daddy’s just thinking right now.”_

_“About Mommy?”_

_A breath caught in Geoff’s throat, but he nodded. “Yeah, J. About Mommy.”_

_“Oh.” He looked at Geoff, his eyes filling with tears. “D-do you think she misses us?”_

_“Of course, Jeremy.” He dragged Jeremy towards him and locked him into a hug. “I’m sure she misses us as much as we miss her.”_

–

“So, after Griffon died, you just took responsibility for the kids, all on your own?” Jack’s eyes were filled with sympathy and concern, which made Geoff grimace a bit. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“I didn’t want you to worry about me. You and Burnie have your own lives to worry about, the last thing you need is me dragging you down.” Geoff sighed. “It wasn’t this hard before Griffon passed away, but even so, I couldn’t just abandon my kids. I promised Griffon I’d take care of them no matter what happens.”

“I’d never expect anything less,” Jack responded. “But you’re missing my point, here. I may have my own life, and Burnie may have a wife and kids of his own, but you’re raising four kids on two different paychecks. You’re cutting back meals and losing sleep to make ends meet. You won’t be able to help them if you end up in the hospital because you’ve exhausted yourself, Geoff. If you keep this up, you will die.”

Geoff opened his mouth, willing to say  _something_  to calm Jack down, but he closed it quickly. Jack was right, and he knew it, but he wasn’t sure if he was willing to admit it. He could do this on his own. Glancing up at the mantel, he spotted the picture of Griffon again, and felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He needed help, he couldn’t do this.

“Geoff.” Jack urged. “Please. Let us help you.”

In his stubbornness, he shook his head. “I can’t. I should be able to do this on my own. Griffon-”

“Griffon would beat the shit out of you if she saw what you were doing to yourself.” Jack put a hand on Geoff’s shoulder. “She can’t help you anymore, Geoff.”

“I know…”

“You’re my best friend; I’d do anything for you. Let me help. I promise, I’ll tell you if it starts to strain me.”

After a moment of silence, Geoff nodded. “Okay.”

“Hey, I just remembered something,” Burnie blurted suddenly. “Since you’re both assets to the company, I could probably give you a raise. It’s the least I can do.”

“Really?”

Burnie nodded. “Yeah, absolutely. Besides, I don’t want one of my best friends draining himself because he has to work at a shitty gas station for a few hours.”

Geoff laughed, a true happiness bubbling in his chest. It felt great, to feel so happy after being drained for so long. “You two are the best friends a guy could ask for. I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you.”

“Just focus on being the best father you can be, Geoff.” Jack nodded in agreement with himself. “You’re obviously doing a good job if you have four kids who absolutely love you, and-”

“Daddy!” Jeremy screamed, destroying the peaceful moment between the three. “Ryan put Edgar in the fridge again!”

Geoff rolled his eyes, which earned a laugh from Jack and a slight tinge of concern from Burnie. “Ryan, get down here and get Edgar out of the fridge. Stop scaring your brothers!”

“Edgar?” Jack inquired, once he heard Ryan descend from the upstairs.

“Edgar is a stuffed cow Griffon got for Ryan the day after we adopted him. He’s had that stupid thing ever since, but he has this habit of hiding it in weird spots around the house. I found him in the bathtub yesterday.” Geoff turned his head suddenly, having heard Michael and Gavin crash into the living room as they wrestled. “Hey! What did I say about roughhousing inside?”

“Sorry, Daddy!” Gavin squeaked, standing up quickly and brushing himself off.

Michael pushed Gavin away from him before glancing over to Burnie. “Who is this, Daddy? Is this the guy you make videos with?”

Geoff nodded, standing and scooping the redhead into his arms. “Yeah. This is Burnie, Daddy’s boss. And this dork over here is Jack, Daddy’s best friend.”

“Wow! His beard is so cool!” Michael’s eyes widened with genuine amazement.”

“Thanks, kiddo.” Jack stroked his beard and laughed.

“My name is Michael,” he huffed, crossing his arms.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Thank you, Michael.”

Geoff chuckled and set Michael down. “So… I don’t suppose I’m allowed to go back to work, am I?”

“Not a chance.” Burnie shook his head. “You could use the rest of the day off. Go on, spend some time with your kids.”

“Hey, I have an idea,” Jack piped up. “How about we all go out for dinner? Us and the kids, I mean. I promise to be as kid-friendly as I can!”

“No way, dude. You’re doing so much for me already.” Geoff shrugged. “I mean, it’d be fun, and the kids would love it, but-”

“Then it’s settled.” Jack headed to the door, pushing Burnie along with him. “Take your time and play with the kids, but we’re meeting up at Home Slice. Seven o’clock. Don’t be late!”

Geoff opened his mouth to protest, but Jack and Burnie had disappeared beyond the doorframe. “Well, all right. I guess we’re going out tonight.” He looked at Michael and Gavin, who had resumed their wrestling match. “Michael, Gavin, go tell Jeremy and Ryan that we’re going out to dinner tonight with Uncle Jack.” When he heard the excited squeals from the pair as they dashed upstairs, he glanced over to Griffon’s picture and smiled. “I guess… I guess doing it on my own wasn’t the best way. This may be what I needed. What we all needed.”

–

_“I don’t know how to do this…” Geoff clutched the picture of Griffon tightly, shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. “I can’t do this without you.” He shifted against the tree he was sitting by, and glanced at the moon above. The scene was blurry through his tears, but Geoff swore he could see an extra star in the sky._

_“Dad?”_

_Sniffing, he quickly wiped the tears from his face. “What’s up, Ryan?”_

_“Can’t sleep.” Ryan sat down next to Geoff, the grass rustling beneath him. “The Lads are still asleep.”_

_“Good. They need it.”_

_“So do you.”_

_Geoff snapped his head to glance at Ryan. “Excuse me?”_

_Ryan shook his head and ignored the question. “But I understand why you’re not sleeping. It’s been a week, but it’s still so hard to believe.”_

_“Yeah, it is…” Geoff felt a tear escape from his tear ducts. “That phone call… I keep hoping that it was some cruel joke Griffon is playing on me, but I know better.”_

_The teenager leaned into his father’s shoulder. “I’m so grateful to you and Mom. I never thought I’d get out of that orphanage, and then you guys came along. I was so scared you wouldn’t like me…”_

_“Why’s that?”_

_“The older you are, the less likely you are to be adopted. I was almost ten when you and Mom met me… I was scared that you’d go for someone younger, but I was so happy when you chose me…” Ryan’s body started shaking, as choked sobs escaped his throat. “I-I never told Mom how grateful I was for you guys, and now… I-I can’t…”_

_“Oh Ryan…” Geoff wrapped his arms around Ryan, tears now freely flowing down his cheeks. “We both knew…”_

_“I-I miss Mom so much!” he cried. “I w-want her t-to come back!”_

_“I do too, Ry.”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“Mama loved these daisies, Daddy.” Gavin took Geoff’s hand and dragged him over to the small daisy patch. “She’d always smile when we gave her one. She told us not to pick too many, or they wouldn’t grow back.”_

_Geoff smiled. “She was right. And look how many there are now because of that.”_

_Gavin nodded. “Mama was so smart.” The child fell silent for a moment. “Daddy?”_

_“Yes, Gav?”_

_“Why did Mama have to go away?”_

_Geoff felt his heart shatter for what felt like the hundredth time. “Sometimes, things happen and we can’t explain them. I don’t know why Mama had to go away, but she did.”_

_“But it would be better if she had stayed…” Gavin frowned._

_“I know. But unfortunately, that’s not something Daddy or anyone can change.” The tattooed male knelt to Gavin’s height. “Death isn’t easy, little buddy, and it won’t get easier as you get older. The one thing you have to remember is that, no matter where she is, Mama will never stop loving you.”_

_“I know. Mama loved us a lot.” Bending down to the daisy patch, Gavin plucked one of the tender flowers from the ground and stuck it in Geoff’s beard. “I miss her.”_

–

Six months had passed since Jack and Burnie found Geoff’s secret out, and he was honestly grateful for the intervention. His life had changed so much in the recent months, all for the better. Jack had moved out of his apartment and moved in with Geoff, much to Geoff’s initial dismay. He didn’t want Jack to be bothered by the kids, and Geoff felt like he was unable to do it on his own. After a while, however, the company became welcoming, and the kids liked Jack so much that it hardly seemed troublesome at all.

He’d quit his job at the gas station the day after the intervention, telling his shitty boss that he just couldn’t do it anymore. Geoff had come unglued on his manager that last day, and it had felt good to get rid of the stress. He was tired of being bossed around by some kid in his late twenties. In the end, it left Geoff with more time for his kids, and he worked half as hard as he used to. The change was welcome.

Geoff finally began to see differences in the kids’ attitudes as well. Gavin, Jeremy, and Michael no longer tried to be sneaky in the early hours of the morning as they waited for Geoff to return home, and they’d stopped fighting each other for Geoff’s affection. Ryan was finally allowed to act like a real teenager, and though he was still very responsible with himself, he could tell that his oldest was trying to be lazy occasionally. Geoff was thrilled when Ryan asked to hang out with his friends on the weekends, as he was finally able to say yes.

The morning duties that Ryan once graciously carried out for him became Geoff’s responsibility once again, though making the kids take the bus to school was difficult. Gavin was the hardest to convince, but after promising him that the bus wasn’t that bad, the sandy-haired child agreed to go, if Geoff promised to be there when he got home. For once, Geoff could make – and keep – that promise.

Nighttime had fallen a few hours ago, and the house was silent. Gavin, Jeremy, and Michael had all fallen asleep in the middle of the living room floor, having watched a Disney movie before bed. Ryan had ventured into his bedroom shortly after the movie started, and though he was supposed to be sleeping, Geoff guessed he was playing video games as quietly as he could. With the peace the silence brought, Geoff found himself sitting in the middle of his bed, a picture of Griffon in front of him. Unlike the other times he’d found himself in the same position, he smiled. “You know, Griffy… I never thought I could make it without you… If it hadn’t been for Jack and Burnie interrogating me, I’m not sure I’d even be sitting here right now. I could be in the hospital, or worse… As much as I want to see you, I know it’s not my time yet.”

He smiled sadly and picked the picture up. It was such a simple photo, yet the elegance was evident. It was a photo of the two of them; Griffon had a daisy in her hair – one that the boys had picked for her – and Geoff had his arms wrapped around her. “I’m still not sure what lies ahead for us, but I have a feeling that the excitement’s only just begun. I know you’ll always be here with me no matter what, and having Jack around is nice, too. He’s been such a big help around the house, and the kids adore him. I wish you could see it.”

“Did I hear something about me?” The door creaked as Jack opened the door, poking his head into the bedroom. As he spotted Geoff on the bed, he let out a hearty laugh. “God, you’re so cliché, Geoff.”

“Dude!” Geoff set the picture back down on the bed, and shifted so Jack could sit. “Knock first next time!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Jack sat on the bed next to Geoff and glanced at the phot. “It’s really been a year now, hasn’t it?”

“Yeah, I can’t believe it myself.” Geoff sighed. “Sometimes, I catch the kids sitting outside by Griffon’s daisy patch, and I hear them talking to her. They miss her so much. I mean, so do I, but I think we’re going to be okay.”

Jack nodded in agreement. “I think so, too. I don’t think these kids could be in better hands, Geoff. You’ve been a great father to them; always doing what you think is best.”

“I know that, and I know that they do, too. I’m glad I can finally be the dad they deserve, all thanks to you and Burnie. I don’t think I could ever repay you two for the help you’ve given me.”

“You’ve already done that, Geoff. You’re giving your kids the life they should have, and basically gave them the greatest uncle ever.” Jack laughed and slid off the bed. “I moved the kids to the couch and threw a blanket over then.”

“Thanks Jack.”

“No problem.” The bearded male stretched. “I’m going to get some shut-eye. You should do the same.”

“Yeah, I know.” Geoff yawned. “Hey, on your way through, can you tell Ryan that he needs to get some sleep? I don’t want him to be overtired tomorrow.”

“Of course. Good night, Geoff.”

As Jack left and the door closed, Geoff took another glance at the picture before setting it back on his nightstand. “I don’t think I’d change my life for anything in the world, Griffy. I still love you, and I always will, but I’ll see you again when it’s my time…” With the final words escaping his lips, he smiled and shut his lamp off.

–

_The night was still and calm. From outside the house, no sounds could be heard other than the soft snorts from the kids, and the loud snores from Jack’s bedroom. The scene was peaceful. The three youngest children were fast asleep; Jeremy clutching a teddy bear, Gavin upside-down, and Michael sprawled up in as much space as he could take. Ryan was finally asleep, Edgar perched on the edge of his bed from where Jeremy had thrown it at him. Jack’s snores echoed loudly throughout the house, but the sound did not disturb anyone._

_It was when she spotted Geoff that her soul felt at peace. For the first time in a year, he slept with a relaxed expression on his face. Without tears streaming down his face. With a sense that, in time, things would be okay. She knew that he would never forget her. She knew it was okay to be at peace._

_“I love you, Geoffrey. May we meet again when our kids are grown and out on their own.” With a tender smile, the ghostly figure dissipated into starlight._


End file.
